


Little Hybrid

by Starlight104



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hybrid - Freeform, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight104/pseuds/Starlight104
Summary: After being sent to another universe to keep her safe, Alyssa finds herself anything but, for she is special, a new species of hybrid, as she was born half-vampire, half-witch and the daughter of one of the Mikaelsons. She now has to survive the french quarter and keep her secret of who she is safe, as each species of supernatural want to take her and use her for their advantage. Alyssa tries to keep herself out of trouble, but there is only so much she can do whilst having the appearance of a 6-year-old child [This story will be taking place in season 1 of The Originals]
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

Alyssa had to blink a few times as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, she slowly moved to sit up and placed her hands on the ground to steady herself. As she had never travelled like that before and slightly nauseous as a result, she took her time looking around the room and realised that she was in a courtyard.

A courtyard that looked like it had been here for many years now and one she did not recognise, carefully she moved to stand up and picked up ber backpack that contained a few of her things and swung it over her shoulder. The little brunette started walking around the room quietly as she heard other people around and did not want to cause attention to herself. 

Alyssa tried to find anything she could recognise or find anything that could tell her where she was when she spotted markings on a wall. She felt drawn to it and found herself walking over to the symbol on the wall, as she got closer to it, she recognised the markings on it. It was the symbol of her family, her family in this universe must be here somewhere. 

As Alyssa moved to touch the symbol with her hand, suddenly someone grabbed her hand, causing her to jump in fright. Crystal blue eyes looked up to see a man, who was looking down at her with an annoyed expression on his face, she could also sense that he was a vampire.

"What do you think you're doing in here kid!" He spat at her.

"I-"

"I don't care, you leaving here now!" He hissed at her and started dragging her towards the exit of the courtyard. 

"Let me go!" Alyssa screamed as she started punching the man's arm as trying to break free from his grip.

"No! And I never want to see your face here again" He growled at her, and just before he could throw her out, they both hear a man scream behind them ordering them to stop. 

They both stop and turn to face the man on the balcony. "Jason, what are you doing with that girl?" He questioned Jason as he walked down the stairs to where Jason was still holding onto Alyssa.

Alyssa yanked her wrist from Jason and blinked up at the man, wondering what he wanted from her, as he knelt down to her height and stuck his hand out for her to shake. At first, she did not want to shake his hand, but she considered that it would be rude not to and reached her hand out to meet his.

"Hi, my names Marcel, why don't we go sit over at the table and you can tell me all about how you came into my home."


	2. Chapter 1

“So, I told you my name, but you haven’t told me yours.” Marcel points out as he aids Alyssa onto her chair at the table before sitting down across from her.

“Alyssa. But everyone calls me Ally” She answers as she moves to place her backpack on the table.

Marcel could not help but roll his eyes slightly. “I mean your full name honey.”

Alyssa sits quietly for a moment, she cannot tell him her real last name, for it would be a dead give-away for who her family are, and she did not want him to know who she was in case he was a bad person.

“Alyssa Slette” She lies, hoping he believes her, but judging by the look on his face, he does.

“Slette? That sounds Norwegian”

The little girl nods her head and decides to tell him the truth. “It is, I was born in Norway.”

Marcel nods his head once back to her to confirm the reason behind her name. “That, explains the accent, now tell me, Ally, how did you come to my home? And I want the full story, not the short one.”

Alyssa takes a moment to take a breath and tries to remember the story her mother had her rehearse so that the story would sound convincing to herself and others. “Well, you already know that I was born in Norway, and when I was five which was last year, we moved to here, America, Kiln to be exact. But then one day there were some bad men... They killed my mummy and daddy. The police came and took me to foster care, for the only family I have is my grandma, but she lives in Norway and has dementia.”

She stops to catch her breath again before continuing on with her story. “The family who was taking care of me were mean and hurt me, so I got on a bus and ran away. I wanted to go to the next city, but I fell asleep and woke up here, but I still don’t know where I am, so I came in here to ask for help.”

“Well, Ally, I can tell you that you’re in the French Quarter of New Orleans, which I own and I’m sensing you’re a witch, is this correct?” Marcel questions here.

“Yes, I am.” She answers truthfully, well it was only a half-truth, she had used a spell her aunt had taught her to hide her vampire side, to keep her that little bit safer.

“Alright if I choose to let you stay here with me, you need to know I have one rule, no magic unless I say you can.” He instructs, pointing his finger at her slightly.

Alyssa’s blue eyes went wide at his instructions, for she thought she would not be allowed to stay here, even if she didn’t really want to stay here, but it was better than sleeping somewhere on a street whilst she looked for her family.

“You mean I can stay here?”

Marcel stood up from his chair, walked over to her side of the table and stuck his hand out for her to take again. “Yes, now come I’ll take you to your room”

Alyssa takes his hand and gives him a small smile, as her way of saying thank you, for letting her stay, she then with her free hand grabs her pink backpack. As they make their way to the bottom of the staircase, she stops to look at the symbol once more, when she suddenly has an idea, to get some information on the Mikaelsons that live in this universe. “Is that a family symbol?”

“Yes, they used to live here.”

“Where are they now?”

“Long gone, somewhere on the other side I have been told.” He answered bitterly.

Alyssa wanted to ask more questions, but she noticed the annoyed expressions on his face and decided to be quiet. She was also glad that she buttoned up her denim jacket so that he could not see her necklace, that had the same letter and style that was on the symbol on the wall. They made their way upstairs and through a few corridors and they came to stop, and Marcel open the door to a spare bedroom. “This will be your room.”

Alyssa took a few steps into the room and started looking around it, it was very plain, all-white brick walls and had one single bed in the middle of the room, a large window to the left looking out into the quarter. To the right was a bookshelf, that had no books in it, she moved to sit on the bed and place her backpack on the bed and emptied the continents out. Which were a few items of clothing, her toy stuffed bunny and two of her favourite storybooks. 

“I’ll have Lily take you shopping for more clothes and some furniture later today.” Marcel states before starting to leave down the hallway.

“Marcel, wait!”

He stops to turn and face her, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted.

“Thank you!” She smiles at him; he smiles back at her before continuing down the hallway.

Once he had disappeared from her sight, she took her jacket off and proceeded to take her necklace off, she had to hide it, so that Marcel or anyone else for that matter, would not be able to find it. She manages to find a lose white brick under her bed, she pulls the brick out and places her necklace in the hole before putting the brick back. Alyssa then proceeds to crawl out from under her bed and moves to hang the few items of clothes that she owned in the wardrobe before hopping onto her bed and starts reading one of the books she had brought with her.

XXXXXX

It had been a few hours since Marcel left Alyssa alone in the room, she hummed to herself as she read her story where she heard footsteps coming towards her door, she looks up to see a redheaded female vampire at the door.

“Are you Lily?”

“I am, now grab your jacket, we’re going shopping.”

Alysa did what she was told and jumped off her bed and ran slightly to catch up with Lily and started putting the jacket on. “Can I also get something to eat, whilst we are there?”

“I guess.”

“Do you know how long I’m staying here?” She asks, hoping the vampire has an idea, for she wanted to know how long Marcel gave her permission to stay here, even if she no idea how long she will be in this universe for.

“My you’re filled with many questions, aren’t you?”

Alyssa could not help but shrug, though she was internally annoyed for Lily dodging her question. “I’m bored and you are my only entertainment.”

“So, where about’s are we going to get my things?” Alyssa asks with curiosity, hoping that she will get to see the whole of the French Quarter, as she had never been to this city before.

“Oh, around the area,” Lily answers as they reach the exit of the home, that leads onto the main streets.

“But only in the area’s that I’ve told Lily you can go,” Marcel explains as he gives Lily a knowing look, causing Alyssa to frown slightly.

Before she can ask Marcel, exactly what he meant by that, Lily has led outside and into the streets.

XXXXXX

“So, is there a limit on how much I can spend on myself?” Alyssa wonders as she nibbles on the cheerio that Lily had bought her.

“No, there is not and before you ask, no, we’re done shopping for you, I just need to pick up an errand and then we’re heading back, now…” Lily trailed off as she moved to pick Alyssa up and plunked her on the bench that was on the sidewalk.

“Stay here and do not move, I’ll be back in five minutes.” She orders the little witch.

“You didn’t need to pick me up”

“Stay.”

Alyssa let out a huff of annoyance as she watched Lily walk into one of the shops and allowed her thoughts to run through her mind as she continued to eat the cinnamon doughnut stick. The same few thoughts kept popping up, how many vampires did Marcel have as his minions, how many were allowed out in the sun like Lily and why he stopped the witches here in New Orleans from doing magic.

And lastly how she realised that she was going to miss drinking blood, for whilst she can survive on both food and blood or one of the other, she would have to stop drinking blood because she wanted everyone to think that she was just a witch.  
She finished eating her cheerio, wipes her hands with the napkin before chucking it in the bin, she grew tired of waiting for Lily to come out of the store and decided to find out what is taking so long.

As she stops to cross the road, she feels a strange pull of magic, allowing curiosity to get the better of her, Alyssa decided to follow the pull and found herself standing in front of a market place. She decides to take a look around and maybe use some of the coins of spare change that Lily had given her for when they went shopping for her clothes.

However, she halts dead in her tracks when she sees a familiar figure sitting with a witch, she raises her hand to block out the sun so that she could see the figure and has to shake her head in disbelief to make sure that she was not dreaming.

When she opens her eyes again, she sees that the figure had disappeared and the dark-skinned witch who she had seen talking to what she thought was her family was standing in front of her. Causing her to jump with fright. “C-can I help you?”

“What are you, child?”

“I-I don’t follow…”

“Don’t play dumb with me child, I know you’re a witch like me, but more powerful and using a spell to hide something.” The lady states before moving to grab Alyssa by the wrist. “You need to come with me child.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” Alyssa argued firmly and started trying to free her wrist, she could not understand what was with everyone trying to take her by the wrist and drag her away with force.

“Oh, yes you are.”

“No, I’m no!” Alyssa shouts, and as soon she shouts, glass on everyone window of the street shattered. Causing the other witch to let go over her wrist and protect herself from the glass.  
Her crystal blue eyes opened wide as she realised what she had just done, she had broken Marcel’s number one rule. Before she could think about anything further or even try to protect herself from the shatters of glass, someone used their vampire speed to whisk her away from the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below and let me know what you guys think!


End file.
